Afternoons with Arthur
by blissfulbeauty84
Summary: At PBC, Pendragon Broadcasting Company, Arthur is a handsome but, egotistical host of his own of tv program, Afternoons with Arthur. A lack of viewership prompts management to hire world-renown chef, the beautiful but hot-tempered Guinevere DeGrance, known as Chef Gwen to help boost ratings by co-hosting. Will the sparks created by these two fly or set fire to everything in sight?
1. Chapter 1: First Impressions

**_Chapter 1: First Impressions_**

Guinevere

_Today is my first day at PBC and I'm nervous as hell. Why did I agree to even do this? A television show this is crazy!_ Guinevere mentally scolds herself as she pulls into the parking lot of PBC Studios.

The drive to PBC studios was pleasant enough traffic was crazy but hell this was city life. _Honesty I can't believe I even agreed to do this tv gig. When Merlin, the producer of Afternoons with Arthur called me asking if I would do a few shows for them, I said no. I'm opening another restaurant this week, I don't have time to help some lousy tv personality with his ratings. Besides I have never even seen this show before, who was this Arthur dude anyway? I bet he's a douche most minor famous people are complete assholes._ But the head of PBC studios called her himself making her an offer she couldn't refuse.

Primetime tv and as many commercials for her new restaurant Esmerelda's opening in a few weeks. Who could say no to that? Guinevere DeGrance known as Chef Gwen, is a popular chef with several restaurants scattered across Europe, she's just opened a few restaurants in the States but, she isn't Emeril or Rachel Ray famous, not yet anyway. She could use all the publicity she could get and free publicity with a nice size salary for a few appearances on tv even better.

A kind older man with a friendly smile begins to put his car in reverse pulling out the parking spot and waving at her. She smiles back. _Maybe this won't be so bad._ She thinks. As the older gentleman drives off and bright red sports car zips into her spot before she can do anything about it.

"Son of a bitch!" She yells in frustration, slamming her hand against the horn. She wishes she could see who the asshole was but the windows are tinted so dark she can make them out. She honks her honk a litany of swear words ensue as she pulls off to search for another place to park.

* * *

Arthur

Stepping out of his red sports car Arthur looks back to find a lime green electric honking at him, before speeding away. "What the hell's wrong with them?" He says not really caring either way he shrugs as he heads into the front door of Pendragon Broadcasting Company.

It's another day at the office for Arthur Pendragon at PBC headquarters. Most people would be astounded by the grand building, the marble floors, the immaculate decorated lobby and studios. But not Arthur, hell he's practically grew up in this building. When his mother passed away after losing a battle with cancer, his father, or should he say Uther, what kind of parent forbids their child from calling him dad?

Anyway Uther devoted all of his spare time into make Pendragon Broadcasting Company the most powerful media group in the world. And he had succeed in many ways neglecting his son for most of his life and which has resulted in some serious daddy issues, but hell that's what therapy was for right?

As he made his way to the top floor of the building he was greeted by several lower level employees whom he ignored completely. _One day they'd be working for me or fired by me, no use in getting attached._ He reasoned.

He pushed the button for the top floor the elevator opened and stepped in, as the doors begin to close someone called out to hold the door. He saw a woman with light brown skin, loaded with boxes and bags. Though he could barely make out how she looked, he only saw her arms and the top of her head, covered in rich dark chocolate curls. _She could be pretty_, but taking a second look at all that stuff she was carrying. _She can catch the next one, besides if I let her on then I'd have to help and I certainly didn't feel like helping anyone, not today,_ so he quickly pushed the close button.

Leaving whoever that was to fend for themselves, they had other elevators it wasn't the end of the world. Besides he wasn't in the conversational or sharing mood. Uther had summoned he to his office and that usually was never a good thing. They never did have the best relationship but every time they were in the same space, it was usually bad news, so this meeting caused his mind to churn with all kinds of crazy thoughts about what his father would want.

Once the elevator reached the top floor he got out of the elevator and made his way to his father's office. The walk down the hallway was tormented. _Why is it that every time I'm was around Uther, I always felt so small and insignificant._ Maybe it was Uther's presence, he was a very commanding person anyway. _I'm pretty sure that other people were intimidated by the great Uther Pendragon, but that was other people, I'm his son, I shouldn't be._

* * *

Guinevere

After driving around the PBC studios parking lot for another ten minutes she finally parks her car. Her anger is still high but at a reasonable level for her. She is still reeling over that jerk who stole her parking spot, now technically is wasn't hers but she was waiting for it. Hell it was as good as hers until the idiot in the shiny red car just swooped in and took it. Her phone rings she steps, out of the car Guinevere heads to the back seat to gather her equipment. She takes a deep breath to calm her growing anger, hits the answer button and takes the call.

"Hello."

"Omigod Gwen I know I should have been at the studio before you but we have a bit of a problem here." Morgana, her best friend, fellow chef and co-owner of Esmeralda's.

"You're not here? Okay do I need to come back?"

"No, no, no. I can handle things here. You just go and become a super famous tv chef. I'll send one of the su chefs to back you up."

"Alright, you're sure I don't need to-"

"Everything is fine. Stop worrying."

"I'm not worrying."

"Oh yes you are I can see your frowny worry face from here."

"Shut up Morgana." Gwen says. _How the hell does she do that? _" Okay if you say you got it, I believe you."

"And remember to mind your temper."

"I don't have a temper."

"Yes you do."

"No I don't!"

"Then why are you yelling and so defensive?"

"I'm not yelling!" She yells. _Great just what I needed, now I have to take shit from Morgana too?_

"See you can't blow up like that on tv."

"I don't have time for this shit! Why don't you just worry about running the restaurant, that is your job isn't it?" She snaps.

"Okay calm down. everything is under control, and Gwen good luck-"

"I gotta go, bye." Gwen says rushing Morgana off the phone and hanging up.

Upon entering the building Gwen makes her way over to the elevators. Seeing a blonde-haired man enter in the center elevator she tries to walk faster to catch a ride with him.

"Hold the doors please." She calls out. Upon reaching the elevator the doors close in her face.

"What a dick! I know he saw me coming!" She growls in frustration, setting her boxes down she presses the button for the next elevator.

* * *

Arthur

Uther rambled on about something, Arthur wasn't listening. After he'd finished he asked Arthur if he had any questions. _Questions about what? What the hell were you even babbling on about. _He looks at his watch it's been 30 minutes.

"Good then you should go on down and meet your co-host."

"Co-host? Oh yeah um right I just go and do that." He says leaving Uther's office. Making his way to the studio level of the building he spots Merlin the show's producer.

"Merlin what's this about a co-host?"

"What didn't you just meet with your father?"

"I did but you know I never listen. Why the hell do I need a fucking co-host?"

"Shh keep your voice down. In case you haven't notice your show ratings are on a rapid decline so we've hired a chef to do a few episodes to boost ratings."

"Whatever I don't need a stupid co-host." Arthur says looking up he catches a glance at a beautiful woman with golden light brown skin and body that he'd love to get to know a little better. "Uh, who am I working with?"

"You really just tune people out don't you? I just told you."

"Huh? Sorry what did you say?" The gorgeous honey skinned goddess walks out of the room into break room and Arthur is drawn to follow her. The sway of her hips, how her hair bounces at each steps lures him in like a fish.

"Arthur." Merlin calls.

"What!" Arthur yells.

"We need to discuss the show."

"Yeah, later." And he rushes off to pursue the caramel covered beauty. He finds her bent over looking into the fridge giving him lovely view of her round ass, smiling he walks over making his move.

"Hey there." He eyes her body with no shame whatsoever." What's your name sweetheart?" _Damn, she's even finer up close._

"It's Guinevere." She stands to face him annoyed. _He's the bastard that closed the elevator in my face. Okay maybe that was kinda harsh, he could have been running late, or perhaps he didn't even hear me, he may not be such a jerk. Besides he's kinda cute._

"Mmm, pretty name for a pretty face."

She rolls her eyes at him. _What a lame come on._

"Listen um don't have anything to do for the next two hours, so how about we go back to my dressing room and keep each other company."

"No thank you." _Yep, I was right he is a jerk!_

"You don't understand I have a private dressing room." _With a couch we can make use of. He thinks seductively._

"Oh you have you're own dressing room? I've never seen one before."

_Score! I knew she couldn't resist me._ "Yeah well I could give you the grand tour-"

"That was sarcasm, incase my tone wasn't clear enough."

_Ouch._ "Okay I guess I deserved that. That pick up line was pretty bad."

"Yep."

"Listen here's the thing. I'll just get right to it so maybe we can get right to_ it._ You're hot and I'm hot and think we could _work_ really well together."

"Hmm. Well I guess I could help you cool down a little." She says picking up a can of soda, she pops the tab and takes a sip. "Would you like that?" She bites her bottom lip knowing his eyes would be drawn there.

"Hell yeah."

Swaying her hips seductively as she approaches him she leans in close to his ear and whispers."Well let's go big boy." He smiles and she does too before she empties the entire can of Cola all over his head soaking his clothes.

"Ahh, what the fuck did you do that for?"

"You obviously needed to cool off!" She snaps and she leaves him standing drenched in a puddle of soda.

_**A/N: So yeah not the best first meeting in the history of romance. Okay so let me start off by saying that I wanted to do something different with Guinevere's character for this story. We've all read stories where Arthur's a prat, jerk, arrogant, cocky, egotistical and with the help of his beloved Guinevere he becomes a better man. Well this story will follow that with a slight twist Gwen has some serious anger management issues. So both of them need to change in some ways.**_


	2. Chapter 2: Get you outta my head

**_Chapter 2: Get you outta my head_**

Preparing for today's show, Merlin is talking to the camera crew about what angles he wants to shoot from, during filming today because the screen time needs to be from various angles since they will be filming two people instead of just one. Today is the day when Afternoons with Arthur gets a guest host and Merlin couldn't be more excited. Chef Gwen is an amazing talent in the kitchen and Merlin has admired her work for ages. He wonders how Arthur will react to sharing screen time. _Speaking of Arthur where the_ _hell is he?_ Merlin wonders when he sees Arthur coming towards him.

"Well speak of the devil." He smiles. "Arthur?" He questions as Arthur approaches.

Merlin is speechless, well almost speechless when he sees Arthur rushing past him to his private dressing room. Shoving things and people out of his way without are care or even a simple excuse me. He can be rude at times but something has definitely got him worked up today.

"What the hell happened to you?" Merlin questions as Arthur stomps passed him hair and clothing wet and leaking a substance.

"Nothing!" Arthur snaps walking to his dressing room. Arthur mumbling something about "heifer" and "crazy woman" who could he be talking about, Merlin wonders. Merlin follows Arthur to his private dressing room and closes the door as they enter.

"Is that soda?" Merlin asks seeing the light brown stains on Arthur's clothing. He sniffs him as he walks by. "Yep that is soda. What were you doing? What happened to you?"

"I said it's nothing Merlin! Just back the fuck off okay!"

"Fine."Merlin turns to the door and stops. "I'll send Elena and Vivian to do your hair and makeup, after you've cleaned up and finished changing clothes."

Arthur ignores him and walks to his closet.

"Okay let me if you want to talk about it."

Arthur continues to ignore him.

"Alright I'm leaving." Merlin walks out pushing the door closed but it doesn't shut all the way, creaking back open further pissing Arthur off.

"Shut my fucking door!" Arthur snaps.

Merlin sighs. "Why do I even put up with that jackass." He mumbles as he leaves. Oh right I forgot, or I think that he might have forgotten that we've been best friends since childhood.

Alone with his thoughts Arthur can't stop thinking about Guinevere. While he showered off the sticky remnants of soda from his hair and skin thoughts of that fiery siren flooded his brain. _That crazy bitch! That crazy beautiful woman! What the hell is her problem?_ He wonders. _I've never had any chick, not matter how hot, treat me like that. Ever. doesn't she know who I am? I'll show her just who she's messing with. I'm Arthur Pendragon, nobody insults me and gets away with it! _His mind races with how to deal with Guinevere.

After dressing and towelling off his hair he sits on his couch trying not to think of Guinevere. He is failing miserably. All he can think of is when she smiled at him she has such a beautiful smile before she frowned dousing him with cola. Or the way her hips moved and swayed so seductively as she walked or rather sundered over to him. _Get your shit together man! He scolds himself she just dissed you. How can I even still find her the least bit attractive. Because everything about her is so damn sexy that's why. Shit. I got to get her out of my head. Guinevere._ His mind recalls her name taunting him. An involuntary smiles crosses his face as he thinks of her again. A timid knock on the door stirs him out of his thoughts.

"Come!"

The hair stylist Elena and his makeup artist Vivian enter the room nervously.

"Well, hurry up I have a show to do!"

"Yes sir Mr. Pendragon." They both reply styling his hair and applying his makeup a quickly as possible. He sits down in his chair fuming at this mysterious Guinevere. _Who does she think she is? Well I show her he vows. _ As soon as he's finished filming today's show he going to find out who she works for and make sure she's fired. _I haven't seen her around, I'm certain she's new, I could have her fired like that. Yeah that'll teach her, he thinks._

"We're done Mr. Pendragon." Elena says timidly.

"Then leave." Arthur snaps.

Vivian and Elena don't need to be told twice as they quickly rush from Arthur's dressing room gathering all their equipment and making sure they left absolutely nothing behind.

* * *

Guinevere

In the test kitchen after her encounter with the sexy bastard in the lounge Guinevere is angrier than usual. And her poor su chef David Mordred is the one to bear the brunt of Chef Gwen's fury. Gwen is a real no-nonsense type of person and strict orderly person in the kitchen. Her abrupt temper in these stressful culinary events make Gwen a real hard ass to deal with. Add on to that the soda incident with the arrogant blond and Gwen has almost reached her fuses end.

She tries to shift her focus to anything but her thoughts betray her lingering on the cocky asshole from the lounge. _Focus Gwen you can't be going all gaga over him, you know his type._ And she did know his type well enough, Gwen had a rule about men. No married men, no cocky men and no men who were so hung up on themselves and their looks that they think themselves God's gift to humanity. She dubbed these men pretty boys. She didn't know everything about the handsome blond but she was certain he was a cocky pretty boy. Because she certainly didn't see a wedding band.

_Two out of three isn't bad_ though. The treacherous thought swims through her mind. _No. nuh-uh get him out of your head. Whoever he is you don't even know his name. But damn the way he said my name though. Hell no. Gwen let it go, clear your head, you got a show to do. He's a total ass-hole why am I even considering him at all?_

"Mordred I need that grilled chicken breast over here now." To speed things up in the kitchen Chef Gwen calls everyone by their last name.

"Yes Chef Gwen." Mordred answers quickly bringing Chef Gwen a platter of grilled chicken.

Gwen looks down at the plate in disgust. "What is that?"

Mordred stands before Gwen.

"What the fuck is that?" Gwen picks up the burnt piece of meat. "What have you done to the chicken?"

"I grilled it Chef."_ Wrong answer._ Mordred immediately realises."I'm sorry, I'm learning chef."

"Oh you're learning." Gwen replies sarcastically.

"Yes Chef."

"What do you mean you're learning."

"I'm sorry Chef."

"Well that's not going anywhere but to the garbage I wouldn't feed that to my dog. Here." She hands him the plate. "Get rid of it."

"Yes Chef."

"Bring me the other package of chicken breast."

"Um."

"Mordred the other package?"

"I didn't bring another package Chef."

"Well why the hell not!"

"I'm really sorry Chef."

"So now I have to prepare another dish for today's show! Brilliant! Just fucking brilliant!"

"I'll do better Chef Gwen I promise."

"Better how the fuck is better going to help me today? Is better going to magically create grilled chicken for the meal I had prepared?"

"No Chef."

"Is better going to give back the time I wasted dealing with your stupidity?"

"No Chef."

"So how does better help me now?"

"It doesn't Chef." Mordred replies quietly.

"Whatever, get this shit cleaned up. I've got a show to do."

"Yes Chef." Mordred replies quietly cleaning up the plate and wiping off the counters.

When Merlin enters the kitchen studio he finds Gwen with her back turned to Mordred and the su chef working desperately to please the angry chef.

"Chef Gwen?" Merlin calls out to her.

"Yes?" Gwen snaps.

"Uh I'm Merlin the show's producer."

"Oh Hi."

"Do you mind if I call you Gwen?"

"Sure that's fine, what's up?"

"Uh we need you in hair and makeup before show."

"I'm coming." She says with a hint of annoyance.

"Is everything okay? Do you need anything?"

"No, no I'm fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah. Well no not really some asshole tried to come on to me earlier."

"Who was he?"

"I don't know who he was, I never got his name."

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine he didn't get handsy or anything. It mostly just pissed me off you know."

"Yeah."

"The guy was cute but hell it's like he felt entitled to have me. Like i was wrong for not letting him seduce me or something."

"What happened?"

"Ugh it's not even worth talking about. I'll just get pissed off all over again. The only thing that matters it that I shut him down."

"Well good for you." Merlin laughs. "Whoever he was sounds like he deserved it."

"Oh he did and much more I promise you."

"This guy how did you shut him down?"

"I'll tell you later." She smiles wickedly.

"Ohh I bet it was great."

He walks beside her, leading her into a private guest dressing room where the hair stylist and make up artist are waiting for her. Talking with Merlin has calmed Gwen down a lot considering how angry she's been the confrontation.

"Gwen this is Elena our hair stylist and Vivian our makeup artist. I'll wait for you and walk you to the set."

"Nice to meet you both." Gwen greets them Elena brushes Gwen's hair and pins it back leaving the rest of her hair hanging on her shoulders. She thanks her and then Vivian starts with her makeup.

"Is there anything special you'd like done?" Vivian asks.

"Just whatever you'd like to do is fine with me."

"You have such flawless skin I hate to put anything on it."

Gwen smiles at Vivian.

"But I have to give you a little powder it gets really hot under those stage lights." Vivian applies just a small amount of powder on Gwen face and she's finished.

Gwen thanks them both and Merlin escorts her to the stage set. "Can I just say that I've been to your restaurant in Paris, The best meal I've had like ever."

Her eyes grow wide at his compliment. "Really you enjoyed it then?"

"What I wouldn't do for a meal like that again. I'm so happy you agreed to do the show for us. And I'm eagerly awaiting your new restaurant Esmerelda's right here in town. I can't wait to eat there."

"Wonderful then I'll have to make I send you tickets to the opening night."

"Are you serious? I'd love that."

"Sure it's no problem. How many tickets should I send you."

"Just two. Wow! My girlfriend is going to be so excited. Thanks Gwen."

"You're welcome."

"Well I'd better get you onto to the set so you can meet Arthur."

"Okay led the way." Gwen says walking next to Merlin.

"So Gwen, that guy, the jerk who came on to you. Will you tell me about him now? What was he like and how you shut him down? I want all the details."

"Well he was handsome but I would never tell him I though so. His head is already big enough."

Merlin laughs.

"Um he had blond hair and blue eyes and nicely dressed."

_That sounds like Arthur._ Merlin thinks.

"Oh Merlin it was great you should have seen his face. He was trying to throw some lame ass game at me, inviting back to his private dressing room. I told him no politely but he would let it go so I opened a can of soda and poured it on his head."

She laughs and Merlin laughs too until the realization of who she was talking about dawns on him. _OH MY GOD! _Merlin stops walking with her stunned at the revelation. _Arthur was covered in soda!_ The guy she described did sound kinda like Arthur but he had hoped beyond all hope that she had not gotten into with Arthur the guy she is hosting the show with. _Holy shit it was Arthur!_

Gwen notices Merlin has stopped laughing and walking with her. "Merlin you okay?" She asks concerned.

"Oh yeah I'm fine the studio is the first door on your left." He replies she smiles and walks in before him.

_Why do you hate me?_ Merlin asks looking up into the heavens. _Why?_

**_A/N: So Gwen's kinda like a female version of Gordon Rasmey who I admire and fear all at the same time. That guy is a genius and his cuisine looks amazing but I would never want to be under the same roof as him. Nope I'll take my food to go thank you._**

**_What do you think will happen when our cocky but handsome Arthur meets the gorgeous but quick tempered Guinevere? With neither of them knowing who the other really is? They can't stop thinking about each other what happens when they meet again?_**

**_A/N Part 2: Thanks to everyone who read, reviewed, followed and added this story to your favorites. I'm behind on replies so please bear with me. _**


	3. Chapter 3: Let the games begin

**_Chapter 3: Let the games begin_**

"I need to take a walk clear my head." So he tells himself and he gets up to leave his private dressing room. In truth he thinks that maybe he can find Guinevere again. Or least find out why she was here or who she is working for. He needs something.

Arthur wanders onto set about just about an hour before showtime. The crew is surprised to see him on set so early because normally he makes the entire wait for him to appear. He ignores the shocked and surprised looks from the crew. His mind is set on one thing and one thing only finding Guinevere. _That woman_ he thinks. There is something about her that drives him wild and insane at the same time. _What is it?_

He's never been affected by a woman like that. Ever. But from the moment he first took notice of her, he knew that there was something about her, something that immediately captured his attention and his interest. Now here he is walking around searching for a woman who blatantly rejected him.

"What is wrong with me?" He wanders to himself. "Merlin." The name pops up inside his head. "Merlin would know her or at least who she works for. I need to find Merlin." As much at he would love to deny it, Merlin knows just about everything about everything. If anyone would know Guinevere its Merlin.

He walks past the floor manager and calls out for him.

"Hey you set guy."

Said set guy, who is actually the floor manager and whose name is Leon by the way turns around and faces his bosses son, a forced smile on his face. He mentally chants a common phrase among all the crew.

_His dad signs my pay checks, His dad signs my pay checks._

"Yes sir."

"What what your name again?"

"Leon sir."

"Right. So Levi, tell me have you seen Merlin?"

"No sir I haven't seen Merlin all morning actually."

"Oh well if you see him telling him I'm looking for him."

"Will do sir."

"Thanks. You can go." Arthur waves his hand dismissing Leon.

"Where could Merlin be? Out of all the times I actually need him for something he can't be found." He huffs and continue his search.

* * *

Gwen and Merlin walk around the set giving her a tour of how things work and introducing her to the members of the crew. The camera operator, the boom operator, the video and graphics techs. Gwen finds all the people she's meet today friendly and very easy to get along with except one. As much as she has tried she can't shake her mind from thinking about that arrogant blond from the longue. Sure he was attractive but his behavior was appalling. She shakes her he trying to focus on what Merlin was saying. Hopefully she can avoid him if she sees him again.

"Gwen you okay?" Merlin asks. Hopefully this tour of the studio will prolong the inevitable meeting between Gwen and Arthur.

After Gwen's revelation Merlin panicked, he wishes he knew of a way to make their meeting go smoothly but he doesn't. He doesn't really know Gwen well enough to understand how she'll react to seeing Arthur again. But years of knowing Arthur, Merlin knows their second encounter won't be pretty.

"Yeah I'm fine Merlin." Gwen lies still bothered.

"Good cause there's something I want to show you." Merlin smiles hoping that by stalling he can at least allow the two of them to cool off before they meet again.

* * *

Having no luck in locating Guinevere or Merlin Arthur finally gives up and heads back toward the stage set. He walks around the familiar stage glancing at his chair and the chair his guest sit while he conducts interviews. He hears the sound of pans clattering around and he walks over to the newly constructed kitchen added onto the stage earlier last week. He sees a familiar set of dark curls peeking out from behind a cabinet.

"Guin- He stops as he walks closer. Realising the dark curly hair belongs to a man and not Guinevere.

"Oh sorry I thought you were someone else." He states.

"It's okay." The curly-headed man turns around and smiles. "Wow. You're Arthur from afternoons with Arthur!" He exclaims excitedly.

Arthur smiles. "Yeah I am, and who are you?"

"Oh I'm David Mordred."

Then it dawns on Arthur. He notices David's appearance his uniform that includes a, necktie, double-breasted jacket, apron and shoes with steel or plastic toe-caps. This is his celebrity guest chef.

"Oh nice to meet you, David was it?" Arthur says shaking his hand.

"Yes sir."

"Oh no need to be so formal we are going to be working together after all."

"Sir?"

"For my show I can't wait to see what you have planned to cook up." Arthur smiles.

"Oh no. Um sorry I'm just a sous chef you'll be working with my boss. I just here to help out."

"Oh okay. So where is your boss? When do I get to meet him?"

"Well um-" Mordred's next words are interrupted by his phone ringing. "Sorry I have to take this." He apologizes as he quickly takes the call.

Looking at the phone Mordred's eyes snapped wide open as he quickly answers the phone. His whole demeanor changed and Arthur noticed. He went from calm and relaxed to instantly tense and fearful. Who was on the phone that could frighten him so. Arthur tried to listen in to the conversation but he can't hear anything other than Mordred's words.

"Yes Chef."

He nods though his Chef cannot even see him.

"Right away Chef." He replies nervously, he slips off his apron and is gathering items as he leaves the stage.

Arthur takes a moment to take in what he just saw. "Well whoever this Chef was he sounds like a real hard ass." Arthur thinks as he walks off set.

* * *

Gwen and Merlin finally reach the stage set after Gwen politely moves away from Merlin to make a phone politely tells him that she needs to speak with her sous chef about today's recipe and Merlin give her some space while she make her phone call. Merlin is far enough away to give her some privacy while she talks to whoever and when she returns they continue they tour around the studios.

"Alright Gwen this is what I wanted to show you." He leads her to the kitchen stage set. And she smiles at him.

"It's wonderful." She exclaims really excited to get working.

The set is decorated with a bright green color on the walls. And there are a few wooden shelves in the background holding several bottles of various oils and vinegar and few appliances also adorn the shelves. All of the appliances are all bright stainless steel and they shine brightly under the stage lights. The counters are made of a beige colored solid marble stone and the countertop gleam so perfectly you can see your reflection in them.

"I really love the color." Gwen smiles.

"Me too." Merlin agrees.

"I do love the color green it always reminds me of fresh veggies, fruits and herbs. And gardening."

"You have a garden?"

"Yeah I grow all sorts of things."

"Really like what?"

"Well mostly small vegetables like carrots and tomatoes but my herbal garden is huge, I have about thirty different types of herbs growing."

"Wow I've never been able to grow anything." He laughs. "Or keep anything alive."

"Oh I can hardly belive that."

"It's true I swear. Ask my girlfriend I've killed so many of her houseplants, I should have some sort of record." He laughs.

"Oh that's terrible." She giggles unable to stop laughing.

"So are you excited about the show?" Merlin asks.

"I am though I have never been on tv live before."

"Well don't worry about it. We have cue cards there if you get lost. But I sure you'll be perfect."

"Oh I also need to change today's recipe. There was a little kitchen mishap."

"Okay, would you like different cards drawn up?"

"No I have this recipe memorized, so that won't be necessary."

Gwen opens the doors to the stainless steel double door refrigerator.

"Anything good in there?" Merlin asks looking in.

"Yeah lots."

"I can wait to see what you have planned today I'm sure it'll be delicious."

"Aww thank you Mer-

"MERLIN!"

"Shit!" Merlin swears under his breath peeking around the fridge door.

"Who is that?" Gwen asks offended at her new friend being summoned like some sort of subservient.

"Oh that's just um, hey you know what I haven't shown you." He tries to guide her anywhere but here, but Gwen's curiosity has taken hold and she refuses to move without first knowing who is shouting at Merlin. _Why was Arthur even on set now. He never comes to the stage on time and he picks today of all days to be punctual?_

"MERLIN!" The voice is louder and closer.

"Hey." Merlin turns around stepping in front of Gwen, trying to hide Gwen from Arthur and Arthur from Gwen. He pushes the fridge door wider in hopes that neither will look around it.

"Hey yourself." Arthur snaps. "Do you know I have looked for you everywhere. Where have you been?" Arthur asks as he reaches Merlin and someone standing behind him.

Gwen steps away from the fridge door and stands beside Merlin to his defense. "YOU! Of course it's you who else could be so rude!"

"Guinevere?" Arthur smiles at her and then turns to Merlin. "How do you know Guinevere?"

"Well um-" Merlin begins.

"Listen I don't know who you think you are but you can't just running around yelling at people. That's just rude."

"Excuse me?"

"Oh you heard what I said."

"Do you know who I am? You can't talk to me like that!"

"I don't know. Nor do I care to know who you are. I know you are a rude arrogant ass!'

"Okay let's just calm down everyone and take a deep breath." Merlin tries to calm them both.

"You never answered my question Merlin how do you know Guinevere?" Arthur snaps.

"Guinevere is Chef Gwen, Arthur." Merlin sighs Gwen's head snaps up at the mention of Arthur.

"You're the host?" Gwen asks.

He nods.

"You're the Chef?" Arthur questions.

She rolls her eyes.

"But she's a woman." Arthur states.

"Great eyes genius." Gwen quips.

He ignores her. "Nobody told me I was going to be working with a woman chef."

"You got something against women?" Gwen snaps.

"No, _you should_ know I like women. He winks at her.

"Whatever."

"I'd like you too if you weren't such a crazy-"

"Crazy what?" Gwen challenges.

"Person. I was going to say person."

"Oh I got your crazy!"

"Okay let's take a breather." Merlin tries to intercede.

"PBC's owner hired me, you got a problem with it that, talk to Uther Pendragon."

"Maybe I will."

Merlin tries to be the voice of reason. "Arthur your father hired Gwen, I'm sure whatever misunderstanding occurred between you two can be resolved."

"Oh a daddy's boy, well that explains a lot." Gwen says.

"I am not a daddy's boy!"

"Oh really Uther Pendragon hired me. He worked for years to make PBC successful what have you done? Nothing I bet."

"Hey you don't know me."

"I know you well enough."

Merlin shakes his head yes this is certainly going to be an interesting few weeks."Okay now I know you two have had a rough start but with a little patience I think we can get through this." He smiles encouraging.

"Yeah I'm sure we could." Gwen says sarcastically and she walks away.

"You see? See how she is?" He says to Merlin.

"You started this Arthur. Make peace with her at least."

"I started this?"

"Yeah I heard what happened."

"Oh so you're gonna take her side."

"There are no sides, just fix this." Merlin states simply as Leon comes up and asks to show him something.

Arthur walks and finds Guinevere looking out of a window.

"Oh so wonderful to see you again."

"This sarcastic thing you do. Am I gonna have to put up with this all the time?"

"Only when you're around."

"What is your problem?"

"What is my problem?" She repeats.

"Yeah."

"Are you serious?"

"I mean I came on a bit strong-"

"A bit strong?"

"Well you over reacted."

"You know I was worried, maybe I did too at first but, meeting you again. I should have emptied the entire fridge on your head."

"Guinevere."

"Please don't call me that."

"What don't call you Guinevere? Why not?"

"I would prefer you just didn't. Call me Gwen okay."

"Why?"

"Because I prefer to keep this." She gestures between them. "Professional."

"Okay I can't make any promises."

"About what behaving like a professional or not using my full name?"

"Both." He shrugs. "I was a little thrown off I didn't expect the chef to be female."

"Oh sexist and egotistical, well this is going to be fun."

"What's going to be fun?"

"Let me make this clear _Pendragon_."

He scoffs.

She continues ignoring him. "We don't see eye to eye but if you stay out of my way and stop gawking at me, we should get along just fine on set."

"Gawking at you? HA! I have never gawked at anyone my whole life." He lies.

"Really well what do you call what you were doing in the lounge."

"Yeah sure I was checking you out."

"More like hunting prey."

"You're cute but don't let it go to your head."

"What?"

"I wasn't staring at you." He lies again.

"Hmm." As she walks away she puts a little twist in her hips, knowing he is still watching her.

He watches the way she walks, knowing full well what she's up to. And yet he falls for it anyway. Guinevere is trouble, he knows it. Beautiful, smart, sexy as hell, witty, the body of a goddess and she frustrates him to oblivion. But he can't think otherwise when everything about her draws him like a fish on a hook.

Leon calls out to Arthur."Mr. Pendragon we need you on the set please."

At that moment Gwen turns around and sees him staring just like she knew he would be. And she mouths the words_" Told ya."_

Arthur blushes bright red at being caught so easily, he finally answers Leon, once Guinevere has left his sight. "On my way." He calls back.


	4. Chapter 4: Must the show go on?

_**Chapter 4: Must the show go on?**_

Arthur walks out onto the stage and stands in the center waiting for his cue. He adjusts his shirt and prepares to film today's episode of Afternoon with Arthur. While the show is filmed and aired live, there is not a live studio audience, Arthur just talks to the viewers at home and laugh tracks or the applause of the audience is always added in.

"Three."

"Two."

"One."

The director points straight at Arthur.

Arthur smiles. "Hello and welcome to Afternoons with Arthur. I'm your host Arthur." He says to the camera. "I'd like to thank you all for tuning in to this program."

Arthur talks about various topics and news stories that are currently happening here and around the world. He informs the viewers that they will be joined by some special guests after the commercial break.

"And cut!" Merlin calls out.

"Makeup!" Arthur shouts prompting Vivian to run over and reapply his makeup for the camera. After she's finished Merlin walks over to him.

"So?"

"So what?"

"Did you make up with her?"

"Who?"

"Gwen! Chef Gwen. Who else?"

"Oh well, uh not really."

"Arthur."

"What I tried."

"Did you?" Merlin asks not believing for one second that he would give Gwen or anyone else, a sincere apology.

"Yes. And don't look at me like that."

"Arthur."

"I did try."

"What did you say exactly?"

"That I was thrown off by the fact that the celebrity chef was a woman. I really wasn't expecting that."

"Please tell me you didn't actually say that?"

"Well, I was thrown off!"

"No wonder I haven't seen her. Arthur think of your career. You said that you want to be taken seriously. That you'd like to pursue a a career as a journalist."

"Yeah so."

"So how are you going to do that if your show gets cancelled?"

"Um."

"Unless you just want Uther to make the call for you? Is that what you want? Building your career off your father's name?"

"You know I don't!" Arthur sighs out of frustration. "Shit. Uther doesn't even know I want to be a journalist or else he would have lined up some job for me already."

"If you really want to be taken seriously and make a name for yourself, surely you can play nice with Gwen for a few weeks. This could be great for you and her if you can just manage to tolerate each other. You just have to work with her you don't have to love each other."

"Okay."

"But you have to apologize."

"Fine."

"And mean it."

"Ugh."

"Arthur."

"Okay Alright."

"One minute till were back on air." Leon calls.

"I'll do it next commercial break I swear." Arthur tells Merlin.

* * *

After Arthur finishes his interview with a leading genetic scientist, Doctor William Gaius who claims that he found a way to cure the common cold forever. After their session is over, Arthur walks of the stage set and finds Guinevere laughing with one of the caters. Arthur's heart skips at beat at the sound of her melodious laughter. It sounds like sweet twinkling bells in his ears and a smile is instantly on his face. The cater must have told Guinevere he was there because she suddenly turns around. The bell-like laughter dissolves quickly, she is not happy to see him. It wounds Arthur that he could be the one to silence her laughter.

The cater leaves, excusing herself, sensing the awkwardness of whatever conversation they are about to have.

"I've been thinking..."

"Ohh, hope you didn't break something." She snaps.

He grimaces ignoring the urge to snap back at her. "Listen I'm sorry for the first impression that I made. I can understand your feelings toward me. I understand that you do not want to even be around me but please can we just start over?"

She judges his words silently.

"For the sake of the show?" He ask hoping to sway her.

"For the sake of the show." She nods repeating after him.

"Thank you Guinevere."

She opens her mouth to say something, then she closes it just a quickly.

"I mean Chef Gwen."

She nods at him. Her attention is called by Mordred.

"Chef Gwen." He calls out having searched for her and finally found her he, walks over her, stopping realizing he was interrupting.

"Oh sorry Chef." He apologizes nervously.

She turns her attention to him slightly irritated. "Did you need something?"

"No Chef I just wondered if you needed anything else?"

"I'm fine." She states sharply.

"Yes Chef." Mordred nods and quietly walks away.

"We need Arthur and Chef Gwen on the set please." A voice calls out over the system.

And Gwen and Arthur make their way back to the stage. They are standing in the kitchen part of the set. Gwen is carefully going over all of her ingredients, while Arthur is looking at his reflection in a shiny skillet.

"Hair!" He shouts and Elena rushes over to him.

"Look at this." He ruffles his hair checking his reflection on the oven door. "Fix this!"

"Yes Sir." Elena responds quietly.

Gwen watches quietly anger bubbling just beneath the surface at Arthur selfish behavior. _God he can't even call her by her name. It's Elena you stupid jerk! I bet he doesn't give a damn about anyone else to even care how awful he treats them. Asshole. She thinks. I can't believe I got stuck working with this jerk!_

He looks over at her and smiles she responds with a fake smile. _Okay for the show I'll just let it slide. He's an ass I know that. Just deal with it!_

"Back on the air in."

"Three."

"Two."

"One." Merlin points at Arthur.

"And welcome back to Afternoons with Arthur starting today we've added a part to the show called, In the kitchen. So I'd like to introduce you all to our celebrity chef. Nope it's not Giada De Laurentiis, sad face, but I suppose she'll do." He laughs at his own joke. "Welcome Chef Gwen."

Gwen resists the temptation to lash out at Arthur and smiles and waves back at the camera. _Okay Blondie that's strike two_. She thinks as she works to calm her self.

"Thank you and it's wonderful to be here."

"I'm really excited about what you have planned."

"Well I really hope you enjoy it."

"I'm sure I will."

"Aww thanks."

"Besides there nothing sexier than a woman cooking my dinner." He laughs.

_Oh that does it!_

"Well thank you for that primeval glimpse into the mind of a modern Neanderthal. I really thought men like you went extinct years ago."

Arthur stops laughing and he is shocked by her response, but she continues.

"So let me make this as monosyllabic as I possibly can. I cook because I enjoy it! Not because it's a woman's place! You got that caveman?"

Arthur can hear the stifled giggles of some of the crew members he wants to find out who they are and fire them but he knows he's being irrational and he doesn't care.

"It was just a joke." He snaps back defensively.

"Oh yeah great sense of humor, caveman."

He tries to change the subject. "So what are you going to cook today?"

"You mean what are _we_ going to cook. You're going to help."

"What? No I don't cook."

"Why not? Did the men not cook in your day as a caveman?"

"No. And enough with the caveman jokes. You don't understand I can't cook at all."

"Come on now. It's easy, I'm sure your viewers would love it!"

"You think?"

"Yeah sure besides there's nothing sexier than a hot man in the kitchen."

"Really?" His face lights up as he takes the apron and ties it on. He forgets that he is a mess in the kitchen because Guinevere has just stroked his ego.

"Yeah, hot guy and a great meal, what could be better?" She looks him up and down and shrugs. "But, I guess you'll have to do." She giggles when the laugh track is played.

"Hey."

"Aww come on it was just a joke."

He rolls his eyes.

"Okay so today were going to make Cuban marinated Steak and grilled peppers."

"Grilled?"

"Yes it means to cook it directly over the heat."

"I know what it means."

"Oh, okay sassy caveman." She jokes and hears the laugh track played again much to Arthur's annoyance.

"How do you grilled them without a grill? Is what I meant."

"Well we just place them right on the top here."

"Oh."

"I'll tell everyone what they need and you can just follow my instructions."

He rolls his eyes again.

"You can follow instructions can't you?"

"Yes."

"Good to know." She smiles at the camera. "So here is what you need for the grilled peppers:

Two red bell peppers

Olive oil

Red wine vinegar

chopped scallions

parsley

1 tsp. finely chopped oregano

And salt and pepper to taste.

"Okay now here's what you do Rub 4 halved red bell peppers with olive oil."

While she explains Arthur demonstrates.

"Grill, turning, until tender, 15 minutes. Once the peppers are done transfer to a bowl, cover and let steam 10 minutes; peel off the skin. Whisk 3 tablespoons olive oil, 2 tablespoons each red wine vinegar, chopped scallions and parsley, 1 teaspoon finely chopped oregano and 1/2 teaspoon salt. Drizzle over the peppers."

"While the peppers are on the grilled we'll get started on the Cuban Marinated Steak."

"Now here is what you'll need:

1/4 cup of orange juice

2 Tbsp. fresh lime juice

2 Tbsp. vegetable oil

2 Tbsp. of your favorite steak seasoning

1 1/2 tsp. oregano leaves

1/2 tsp. ground cumin

And 1 1/2 lbs. boneless beef sirloin steak.

"Okay." Arthur says.

"First you'll want to mix all the ingredients, expect the steak, in a small bowl." Gwen says and Arthur does as she says.

"Then place your steak in alarge resealable plastic bag of glass dish." She hands him a large Ziploc bag. And he places the steak inside.

"Great now add the marinade you made, and mix it around in the bag."

"That's perfect. Now you'll need to place it in the fridge for about 30 minutes or longer. The longer you marinade the stronger the flavor. Will you put that in the fridge and remove the steak that's ready?"

"Fine." Arthur walks over and does as she has asked him and returns with the prepared steak.

"Next will grill this for about 6 to 8 minutes one each side depending on how you like your steaks done."

"That smells really good." Arthur adds.

"Of course it does,it's my marinade."

After the steak is done she slices it and fixes a plate for both her and Arthur to try. She takes a small bite of her steak and a little taste of the grilled peppers while Arthur gobbles down his plate and his reaching for seconds.

"Now you could also add corn on the cobb, grilled or steamed broccoli or asparagus whatever other veggies you'd like to complete this meal. Since Arthur is still enjoying his meal, I hope he won't mind if I close out the show?"

She looks back at Arthur mouth full still eating he nods.

"Great. Well I hope you all enjoyed today's recipe you can find all the ingredients online at PBC dot com. I really enjoyed making these quick and simple dishes I hope you try them out. Don't be intimidated to try new things. Besides this recipe is so easy a caveman could do it." She points over at Arthur and to his dismay the laugh track is played again. He was going to kill the sound effects guy.

Both Arthur and Merlin's eyes and mouth open wide speechless.

"Thanks for watching." Gwen says with a smile "I'm Chef Gwen and that's Arthur and thank you for watching Afternoons with Arthur."

"And cut!"

"What the hell was that Guinevere?"

"What?" She asks innocently.

"So easy a caveman could do it?"

"Don't tell me you've never seen a Geico commercial?"

"Yes I've seen them. But constantly calling me a caveman was uncalled for."

"Was it? I think not! This all started with your stupid sexist remarks."

"It was a joke!"

"Well it sounds like you can give but you can't take it!"

"Oh I can take it." He falters a moment realizing how suggestive their argument has suddenly turned. "That is the last time you get to close out my show. I'm not trying to be an ass but it's my show."

"Oh I believe you."

"Do you?"

"Yeah I think being an ass comes naturally to you!" She walks off before he can get another word in.

* * *

Merlin watches them wordlessly no idea what to say. This continues for the next two weeks, day after day. Luckily they keep the swearing for backstage but their fights are becoming worse. Arthur and Gwen always find something to argue about. Merlin actually thinks it;'s kinda funny seeing the two of them going at it until he gets a call from the head of PBC Uther Pendragon on friday afternoon. It's a short call and the three words that chill Merlin to the bone.

"My office now."

Merlin nervously takes the elevator willing it to slow down it doesn't. And he nervously taps on Uther's office door.

"Come!"

"You wanted to see me Sir?" Merlin almost whispers.

"Yes what the hell is going on down there?"

"Sir I can explain, you see-"

"It's crazy!"

"I know sir-"

"Their behavior!"

"You see what happened was-"

"Arthur versus Gwen!"

"I really did try-"

"I love it!"

"I know you- you love it?"

"It's fucking brilliant!"

"What?"

"The arguments the sarcasm the viewers have been eating it up! Have you seen the ratings from just this week?"

"No Sir."

"Look at that!" Uther slide over a report of the Neilson ratings. Merlin is flabbergasted he had no idea the show was doing so well.

"Starting next week I want a live studio audience, the construction team should be in this weekend. And I want to sign Gwen for more episodes."

"Yes Sir."

"But that's not the best news."

"Oh."

"Seeing their amazing chemistry I want Gwen to host the entire show at Arthur's side."

Merlin chokes. "The whole show."

"Yes. Think of all the profits she'll bring in. What they could bring in together. All of this was from her cooking spot imagine if she's on air, the entire time!"

"Yeah. I think I can imagine it." Merlin says visualizing a whole hour of Gwen and Arthur bickering. _Oh yeah this is going to be great, just wonderful._


	5. Chapter 5: A taste of success

**_Chapter 5: A taste of success_**

**_A/N: Thanks to everyone who read, reviewed, faved and followed. You guys are amazing!_**

**_Monday Morning_**

Arthur walks in to the set and stops in his tracks. Is this the right studio? He wonders looking around the studio has been completely made over. A giant set of bleachers have been installed, perhaps for an audience, the stage has been expanded and there is a love seat on the stage where his chair should have been. What is going on here? He looks around and doesn't see anyone. Where is everybody?

* * *

Gwen can't stop smiling. Since Merlin called her with the news friday night she's been grinning non stop. PBC wants her to co host the entire show with Arthur and they're offering her more money, and more commercials for the opening of her restaurant, which is great. Esmeralda's is coming along nicely she expects they should open her restaurant in about two months.

"Hey Gwen I just heard the news!" Elana exclaims hugging her.

"I know I found out last friday I couldn't believe it."

"Well you've really made this show very popular. You deserve it."

"Thanks. I was really surprised when I found out. I wonder how Arthur took the news."

"Speak of the devil." Elana says looking over Gwen's shoulder. "Well I better go." She says goodbye and walks away.

"Hey do you know what's going on here?"

"You mean you have heard? You really don't know?"

"Know what?"

"I thought Merlin called you."

"I turn my phone off during the weekends. Told me what?"

"PBC has decided to make some changes to Afternoons with Arthur."

"Changes to my show? What changes?"

"Their going to bring in a live studio audience, I've been asked to stay a while longer and Uther asked me to co-host."

"My show? Uther wants you to host with me? Why?"

"He thinks it'll be good for ratings."

"But you're a cook you don't know how to interview anyone."

"I'm sure if you can do it. It can't be that hard."

"What? I am great at what I do! You're just a cook you don't know anything about journalism!"

"Don't tell what I know or don't know!"

"I know you couldn't possibly handle this job."

"You think so?"

"Yeah."

"I think you're just jealous!"

"Ha! Jealous of what?"

"Your show is a success because of me. That's what this is about!"

"No it's not about that!"

"What is its then?"

"Nobody told me! Nobody told me anything!"

"Well, Merlin called you he said he couldn't reach you."

"So you think your just gonna come in here and take over my show?"

"I didn't ask for this. You got a problem with me-"

"Yeah I do have a problem with you actually."

"Then get over it! PBC wants me so deal with it!"

"This is my show not yours as long as you remember that. We should be fine!"

"This is my show." She says mimicking Arthur. "What a fucking cry baby!"

"I am not!"

"Yeah, okay crybaby!"

"Damn it, you are the most annoying person I've ever met!"

"The feelings are mutual trust me!"

"You just-"

"What?"

"Nothing."

"That's what I thought. You know what just stay outta my way and I'll stay outta your way."

"FINE!"

"FINE!"

"I'm going to my dressing room!"

"Like I care!

He storms off to the privacy of his dressing room slamming the door behind him.

* * *

Merlin knocks a while later.

KNOCK

KNOCK

KNOCK

"Who is it?"

"It's Merlin."

"Go away."

Ignoring him Merlin enters the room anyway.

"When did you get a key to my dressing room?"

"I've had it a while actually." Merlin looks at Arthur he can tell he's still very angry judging by the mess he's made of his room. "So you found out, huh?"

"Yeah I found out no thanks to you."

"Check your phone it's not like I didn't you a message."

"I checked it later you left ten messages, actually."

Merlin laughs.

"I did try to let you know as soon as I found out."

"I know. It's just Guinevere is the only person whole can piss me off like that."

"Yeah I've noticed." Merlin says looking around at the trashed room again. "But honestly would your response been any different if you'd known sooner?"

Arthur sighs. "Probably not. How much longer is she staying?"

"Uther extended her contract for another three months."

"Three months. There's no fucking way I can deal with that woman for three months!"

"Listen I know you both don't get along."

"It's worst than that and you know it."

"You can do this."

"Just three months and I'm rid of her."

"Just fake it man. Nobody has to know how you two really feel about each other."

"Yeah I guess you're right."

"Of course I'm right. I'm me!"

"Shut up Merlin." Arthur laughs.

* * *

**_One Month Later_**

Afternoons with Arthur and Gwen is a major success. The show has been bumped up to a better time slot and the reviews from various media outlets have been phenomenal.

Uther decided to added a battle section to the show where Gwen or Arthur will challenge each other to complete various tasks or games. And the winner is crowned queen or king for the week. So far they have had an arcade battle, a dance off, a push up challenge, a game of horse, a free throw basketball game, air hockey battle, and even several card and board game wars.

The crowd loves it. The audience begins to sit on opposing sides. Those for TeamGwen and those for TeamArthur when the they enter the war zone, chanting for their winner. Though Gwen and Arthur put on a good show the tension between them has never been higher backstage. Resulting is several explicit arguments.

After one particular fight Merlin comes and tries to calm Arthur down.

"You okay?"

"I'm fine Merlin. What is it?"

"It's just I'm trying to figure out what's going on between you and Gwen?"

"Why do you care?"

"I just don't want things to get out of control. That's all." Merlin states. "Why do you hate her?"

"I don't. I don't hate her she just fights with me about everything. I've never met someone as argumentative as-"

"Yourself." Merlin adds.

Arthur sighs. "Yeah, I guess your right."

"I think you and Gwen are more alike than you two realize."

Arthur doesn't say anything.

"Listen I know the show is doing well because of this back-and-forth between you and her. But will you try to see if there's a way for you two to at least tolerate each other off camera?"

"Hmm."

"Just try to be more patient with her and maybe she would do the same for you."

Arthur rolls his eyes.

"You don't have to say anything just think about it." Merlin pats his shoulder and walks away.

* * *

**_The Next Day_**

Gwen arrived at PBC early in the morning in her brother's old pickup truck. It was a faded blue Ford truck and she hated using it but Elyan needed to drive out-of-town and her car was just more reliable. She of course she allowed her brother to use her car, it was only for a few days.

Arthur thought about his conversation with Merlin all night and decided he could try harder to be nicer to Gwen. Merlin and Gwen both noticed but Merlin didn't say anything. He was just happy not having to break up another fight between the pair. After the show ending and everyone was heading home Gwen thought to question Arthur's new behavior but she decided she really didn't care. She had to be at Esmeralda's this afternoon and she didn't need the distraction. Hopping inside her brother's truck she cranked the ignition.

Nothing happened.

She turned it again.

Still nothing.

Why did I ever agree to let Elyan take my car. I should've gotten him a rental. She mentally scolds herself as she gets out to see what's wrong with the old truck. Along with the engine giving out Gwen discovers that the back tire is also flat.

"Damn it!" She screams slamming her hand on the horn.

"I've got to be at the restaurant in 30 minutes. I'll see if someone can give me a ride." opening her phone she calls almost every seeming useful person she knows to find that they either cannot pick her up or they are unavailable.

"Shit. Okay fine I'll just take the bus!" She hangs up on her cousin.

"I could give you a ride." She knows who spoke without even turning around. Arthur.

She turns to face him. _What the fuck was going on with him lately. Being all nice and shit?_

"I could give you a ride to where you need to be, If you'd like."

"No thank you." She takes off walking towards the nearest bus stop a good mile up the road. When she hears a car approaching.

"Look at the sky it might rain. Just hop in."

"I'd rather walk." She snaps.

He sighs. "Okay suit yourself." And he drives off.

"Well that was really odd. Arthur trying to be kind to me? This whole day has been weird. I don't care I got to get to the restaurant, I wonder when the next bus comes through?" She wonders as she continues her walk.

As Gwen adjusts the strap on her bag she feels a drop of rain land on her arm. Then another. Then a few more, now it's drizzling.

_It's not so bad._ She thinks, the rain can barely be felt through her layered shirt and v neck tank top. Withing seconds the rain turns from a drizzle to a downpour.

"Oh yeah that just great!" She yells into the heavens, getting soaked. "How could this possibly get any worst?"

The sound of a car approaching causes her head to snap up as a red sports car pulls up beside her.

"Please get in Guinevere." Arthur begs.

"Shit." She looks at him all comfy inside the car. "Yeah fine." She climbs inside the car.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine."

"It's really coming down out there."

"Yea."

"Took you long enough to finally get in, and here I thought I was the stubborn one." He smiles.

"Maybe your stubbornness is rubbing off on me." She jokes.

He laughs.

I hope I'm not messing up your leather seats." She says taking off her top shirt, it completely drenched.

Arthur watches her as a few drops of water run down her neck, into her ample cleavage. His gaze is fixed right at the v of her tank top. _Damn to be one of those drops of water._

"Arthur."

"Arthur!"

"Huh?"

"Are you gonna drive or, are stare at my tits all day?"

"I get to choose?" He asks with a seductive grin. That makes Gwen warm all over.

Shaking away rated x thoughts she playfully shoves him. "Just drive."

"Okay where do you need to go?"

She gives him direction s to her restaurant and they ride in silence. Gwen is unnerved at this strange new nice Arthur.

"So why are you doing this?"

"Why am I doing what?"

"Being so nice to me?"

"Well I just thought that just because we argue on tv doesn't mean we can't have a decent work relationship."

"And?"

"And I wanted to show you that I'm not as much of a-"

"An ass?"

"I was going to say jerk, but okay I can be an ass at times. I didn't want you to think I was all bad."

"Hmm."

"I know the show is based on us practically hating each other, but that's tv. We don't have to live like that for real. Do we?"

"That actually sounds like a sensible idea."

"Thank you."

"Did Merlin tell you to say that?" She giggles teasing him.

He gasps.

"What? Just because I have a good idea doesn't mean it was Merlin's."

He his pink lips go full pout. She smiles. _There is something about the way he pouts that is very sexy._ Gwen thinks.

"So he did have something to do with it then?"

"He might have mentioned something along those lines." He laughs with her now.

They ride a little farther until they reach Esmeralda's.

"Nice place."

"Thanks we still have a lot of work to do inside, But it's coming along."

"So about what we talked about."

"I guess I could live with just hating you on camera."

He laughs. "Okay I can live with that."

**_A/N: Next chapter includes a special guest. JEALOUS ARTHUR!_**


	6. Chapter 6: Boiling Point

**_Chapter 6: Boiling Point_**

**_A/N: Hey you guys I gotten so behind on returning your reviews but I really appreciate all of you even though I might not be able to thank you personally. Your amazing support of this story is so inspirational. I LOVE YOU GUYS!_**

**_That Friday Afternoon_**

"Arthur!"

"Arthur!"

"Arthur can we get a quick word from you?"

"Hey how about a quick photo?"

Arthur shakes his head the popularity of the show have called out the paparazzi. He just had to accept the fact that the media would be following him now, everywhere he went. Sometimes he would find them waiting outside his place or often several times they would be posted up outside the doors of PBC studios. He didn't mind though he actually enjoyed the attention.

Everyone was excited about today's show and ready for the weekend. It had been a long and busy week for everyone involved with the show. In the upcoming weeks Merlin had scheduled for Arthur and Gwen to do a few interviews for news and magazines, there was even talks about a possible photo shoot.

As Arthur ignored the camera flashes he made his way up to the studio floor where he ran into Merlin.

"Hey Arthur you're here great. I've been looking for you. Listen Gwen is running late today."

"Really why?" Guinevere was never late. "Is something wrong?"

"No she just got tied up with business at Esmerelda's."

"Oh okay. So what did you need to see me about?"

"Well I needed to give you the rundown of today's show. I know three of us usually go over it together but you'll have to fill Gwen in between commercial breaks."

"Okay fine give it here." Arthur takes the folder from Merlin. "Where's the coffee boy?"

"You mean George?"

"Yeah sure tell him I want my usual in five minutes."

"Okay just go over today's show please."

Arthur opens the folder and glances over it briefly as Merlin turns to leave. Skimming the page he calls for Merlin. "Hey Lance and his are playing here today?"

"Yeah, why you know them?"

"Yeah they preformed at a music festival I went to last year. They were really something."

"I never figured you for the type who was into ballads and soft rock." Merlin grins.

"Shut up Merlin. The festival had lots of other acts from different genres."

"Yeah uh-huh."

"Will you just go and get my coffee."

"I thought you wanted George to do it?"

"Well now you can do it for him. You have four minutes."

Merlin sighs.

"And hurry up!" Arthur calls as he heads to his dressing room.

* * *

Gwen rushes straight over from Esmerelda's not bothering to change clothes. Today she was showing her investors around the restaurant. It was stressful but they were all impressed with her progress and Esmerelda's was coming along very nicely. She wanted to make such a great impression on them that today she decided to dress up which she rarely does. She wearing a short-sleeved dark blue wrap dress with red flowers all over, she is showing a modest amount of cleavage but nothing to racy, and she's wearing matching red pumps, she surprised she was able to sneak past the paparazzi with these shoes. But they match the outfit, so oh well.

Entering the studio she smiles and greets everyone as she makes her way to the studio stage.

"Hey there beautiful." A voice calls out to her.

"Hi Gwaine." She turns and smiles back.

"I didn't know we were on for tonight I would have dressed up too. So where are we going for dinner?"

She laughs.

So does he.

"I'm not going on a date with you, we work together. And I don't really see you like that."

"Come on have you ever dated someone you worked with?"

"No."

"Then you'll never know untill you try."

"Nice try but it's never gonna happen Gwaine."

"Damn baby you're breaking my heart." Gwanie pretends to have chest pains.

"You'll get over me." She giggles.

"I'll never get over you Princess especially when you walk around looking like that."

"Gwaine leave Gwen alone." Merlin calls out. "Gwen we need you on set."

"Okay Merlin." Gwen follows Merlin to the stage set and she fills him on her meeting with her investors.

"Well it sounds like it went really well. You look nice by the way."

"Thanks Merlin. Oh I have no idea what's going on with today's show."

"That's okay Arthur will fill you in during commercial breaks."

"Okay." Gwen says following Merlin to where Arthur is waiting, he doesn't hear them coming up behind him, as he is too absorbed in his own reflection from the sliver stage light.

"Arthur Gwen's here." Merlin states as Arthur turns tipping the lamp which he catches just in time.

Arthur looks at Gwen she's beautiful. Of course he has always thought she was beautiful. But after everything that's happened between them how can he tell her that. He takes in her dress he's never seen her in a dress before and this little number hugs her body perfectly. And her legs in those heels. _Okay Arthur just say something nice._ "Wow Guinevere you look-

He's speechless he's never been speechless before. She looks at him expectantly.

To his embarrassment Merlin pips up. "I think he's trying to say you look nice?"

Both Merlin and Gwen laugh. Arthur frowns.

"Don't you have a show to produce or something?"

"Okay have a great show you two." Merlin says as the cue music starts up they walkout onto the stage waving and greeting the live audience.

* * *

The first part of the show goes very well they have a few members of the audience come up on stage and showcase a rare talent and they have a nutritional expert on the show to discuss healthy eating habits. Then they get the call for a commercial break, the mics are turned off and Gwen goes to get a drink before the next segment.

Standing in front of the table she grabs a bottle of water at the same time as someone else does.

"Oh I'm sorry."

"No it was my fault."

"You go ahead and take it."

"No no I insist."

"Really?" Gwen asks.

"Yeah I get something else beside you're due back on in a few."

She looks at the dark-haired man and smiles.

"I'm Lance."

"I'm-"

"Gwen." He answers. "Chef Gwen."

"Yeah."

"I'm a huge fan of the show."

* * *

Across the stage Arthur watches their interaction with disdain.

"They seem very friendly!" Arthur snaps.

"Why should you care?" Merlin asks.

"I don't." Arthur replies as Gwen laughs at something Lance says. "But she can do better than that."

"Oh should she be looking at someone else perhaps?"

Arthur frowns then shrugs as if he doesn't care. But Merlin has known Arthur long enough to know when something is bothering him.

"PLACES BACK ON THE AIR IN ONE MINUTE!" The announcer calls and everyone gets ready.

"Making a new _friend_?" Arthur whispers to Gwen.

"What?" Her eyes buck open. She certainly does not like his emphasis on the word friend.

"THREE!"

"TWO!"

"ONE!"

"Hello and welcome back to Afternoon with Arthur and Gwen, I'm Arthur."

"And I'm Gwen."

They interview Lance and his band, and Gwen notices that Arthur is openly hostile towards Lance. _What is wrong with him now?_

"After these commercials Lance will perform." Gwen smiles as the camera stop rolling.

"Well you seem to be enjoying yourself."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"You and the Latin Lover over there."

"How dare you-" Gwen starts but she's interrupted.

"Guys please just calm down." Merlin begs. "We're back on air in a few seconds."

"Fine." She turns to Arthur. "This isn't over."

"I didn't think it was."

"Asshole." She says loud enough for Arthur to hear it.

"What have you done now?"

"I didn't do anything. I just don't think it's right for Guinevere to be flirting with the guest."

"Flirting with who?"

"That wavy haired songbird!"

"I thought you liked Lance you said his act was good."

"Their not that good."

"Arthur what's this really about?"

"I don't want to talk about it. It's nothing. I gotta go back to set."

* * *

_Look into your eyes_

_And I found love there_

_The pretty way you smile_

_I know you care_

_And I love you_

_Forever mi amor_

Lance sings as he softly plays the guitar finishing a soft love song. alternating singing to Gwen and to the audience. At the last break Arthur tries to talk to her but she ignores and avoid him.

_Shit what is wrong with me?_ He wonders sure Gwen and him have a better relationship and Lance does seem like a really nice guy. _Why do I feel this way?_

"You okay Arthur?" Merlin asks.

"I'm fine Merlin."

"You sure because you're acting really weird today. Are you jealous of Gwen and Lance?"

"What? No! Don't be ridiculous Merlin."

Merlin give him that you're-full-of-shit look.

"Guinevere is beautiful and she's friend, well associate, we work together. Shouldn't I be concerned about whose interested in her?"

"No not really. Unless you are jealous."

"I'm not."

"Okay fine no need to get hostile. Calm down show's back on." Merlin pats his shoulder.

* * *

The final part of the show end with the cooking segment. It's usual for their special guest to come and help them prepare the recipe for today. And between Arthur insane jealously and Lance being so friendly Gwen was literally sandwiched between the two of them.

On the menu for today was Grilled Lamb with mint sauce and parsley sauce. For the side dish she prepared Corn Succotash. Gwen had both Arthur and Lance helping out with made preparing the dish easier but the tension between her and Arthur was almost unbearable. Thank god for those years of drama class Gwen could fake being comfortable quite easily.

Arthur frowned most of this segment he had a very difficult time masking his emotions. So Merlin was right he was jealous. He began to realize that he did have feelings for Gwen and he was hurting to know that someone else could just waltz in and make a move on Guinevere when he had ruined his chances with her.

Arthur was hurt but he was also angry. He couldn't let Lance just take Gwen away from him. But what to do._ I just need her to notice me to look at me like that._

"This is really good Chef Gwen." Lance says.

"Thank you and remember the recipe can be found on PBC dot com."

She turns to Arthur how are you enjoying your meal?" She asks him kindly.

"Eh, it's alright." He states coolly.

"Well I think it's wonderful. I'd eat anything you gave me." Lance says with a flirty smile.

"Ohhhhh" The audience goes wild at his not so subtle suggestiveness. Which infuriate Arthur further.

Gwen blushes slightly. "Thanks."

"Well it's true-" Lance starts.

"You know what would make this perfect?" Arthur interrupts Lance.

"What's that?" Gwen asks.

"Ketchup!" And Arthur dumps an outrageous amount of ketchup on his pork.

Gwen gasps speechless.

"Well that's all for today. Thanks for watching Afternoons with Arthur and Gwen!" Arthur says, the crowd applauds, and the director yells cut.

Gwen sets her plate down and calmly walks backstage away from the public view, Arthur follows.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT!" She screams and everything backstage stops.

"It was a joke Guinevere, calm down."

"Don't you tell me to calm down Pendragon! How could you do that to me. Cooking is my life, my job, my career, you embarrassed me on tv!"

"I don't have time for this." He walks away from her.

"Don't you walk away from me!" She follows him as he goes to his dressing room.

Merlin sees all hell is about to break loose so he tries to diffuses it. "Okay everybody just calm down." Merlin says stopping outside Arthur's dressing room.

"STAY OUTTA THIS MERLIN!" Both Gwen and Arthur yell as Arthur slams the door in his face.

"Maybe they can work this out themselves." Merlin says as he walks away, he stops walking as he hears Gwen and Arthur's muffled shouts through the door, sighing he leaves and walks away. "Then again maybe not."

**_A/N: SO yeah that was intense wasn't it? _**


	7. Chapter 7:Flames of Passion

**_Chapter 7: Flames of Passion!_**

**_Behind closed doors._**

"I cannot believe you did that!"

"It was just a joke." He snaps.

"What the hell is wrong with you. You been acting crazier than usual!"

"Oh so now I'm crazy!"

"Well you've been acting like fucking jerk all day!"

"I bet you wouldn't call Lance crazy or a jerk."

"What?"

"Lance."

"Is that what this is about? Lance. Really Arthur, Lance? Don't be so stupid."

"Yeah that's right. Stupid Arthur, that's me."

"What are you talking about and what does this have to do with Lance."

"Everything I saw the two of you off set."

"What? That was nothing we were just talking. That's all. Not that I need to explain myself to you!"

"You shouldn't be flirting with the show's guest it give the company a bad image."

"I give the company a bad image are you kidding?"

"You shaking your ass at Lance is not a family friendly image."

"You son of a bitch! How dare you lecture me! You treat everyone around you like shit. You yell, you shout you walk around like your fucking god's gift to humanity!"

"Oh yeah well what about you!"

"What about me?"

"Walking around like Miss Fucking goody-two shoes. You're not perfect!"

"I never said I was but at least I'm not a jerk!"

"I may be a jerk but _you_, you just blow up at everything and Mordred is scared shitless around you!"

She walks up to him now fuming her chest rising up and down rapidly.

"Oh like you'd know you selfish." She pokes him in the chest.

"Self centered." Another poke.

"Arrogant." She pushes him now.

"Mother fucker! I should have-"

Arthur charges at her, catching her completely off guard, wrapping his arms around her waist he kisses her trying to convey how he really feels. Gwen is shocked and she kisses him back for a second before realizing what she'd doing. She pushes him away and slaps him on the face hard. He's shocked too, stunned he touches his freshly smacked face.

"I'm sorry Guinevere, I-"

She glares at him the tension building between them.

She leaps at him kissing him back with gusto. Running her fingers through his hair she kissing him hungrily and soon their tongues are engaged in a dance their bodies are yearning for. There are no words they don't need any, Arthur presses Guinevere against the door as he locks it, caressing her body as he somehow leads Guinevere over to his couch kissing her senseless he blazes a path down her neck, into the very low-cut of her dress. To further explore her breasts where he leisurely kissing her cleavage. He wants all of her.

"How do get this dress off?" He wonders silently to himself, struggling with the opening and kissing her neck as he searches for a zipper or something.

"It unties here." She says if reading his thoughts, she shows him and the dress is quickly discarded and thrown to the floor.

"God you're so beautiful." He says cupping her breasts after he has removed her red lacy bra. He gives his undivided attention to each breast licking and suckling as she arches her back into him. She moans quietly as he uses his teeth to nibble her breast gently. While his mouth is devouring her breasts his hands busy themselves exploring the rest of her. He quickly slides her red lacy panties off her body, inhaling her scent before, placing them inside the front pocket of his shirt.

"Hey I need those." She exclaims.

"Those are mine now." He growls gripping her ass.

As glides his fingertips over her clit, she unbuckles his belt with one hand while her other pulls his hair slightly. Once the buckle is undone she wiggle the button free and clasps her hand around his long, hard cock. He groans as she grips him firmly and starts to slowly stroke him up and down.

He slides down her body nibbling her in route to his destination. Once he reaches her wet folds he inhales her scent like a man starved of air. He moans and curls her fingers through his hair. He nuzzles over her clit with his nose as his mouth works devour her. Licking every fold of her hot, wet sex his spears his tongue straight through her and she pulls his hair hard while he continues to work her into a sensitive mess. She comes hard and he greedily licks up every drop of her cream.

"Fuck Arthur come on!" She leans down and squeezes his dick hard in her hands.

"Oh shit Guinevere I need you now." He sits up to slid his jeans and underwear off.

"Wait do you have protection?"

"You're not on the pill?"

"Irrelevant. Do you have a condom or not?"

"Yes just a sec."

He stands up and goes to retrieve a condom from a desk drawer across the room. He returns and Guinevere takes the condom from him.

"I'll do it." She whispers in his ear biting it softly.

He groans. "Whatever you say."

She leans him back on the couch and strokes his dick getting him to full hardness while she opens the condom. Looking into his eyes she place the tip of the condom between her lips, she leans forward and slides the condom over his hard cock, never breaking eye contact. His moans at the skill and sexiness of her skill and his cock twitches in her mouth.

"Damn. You're perfect."

"Shut up." She smiles positioning herself over him she slides down rough and hard, impaling herself on his painfully erect cock.

They both gasp at the sudden sensation.

She doesn't take her time in building a rapid pace as she rocks and grinds her hips into his. Lust completely taking over she wants to come again. She knows she shouldn't feel so needy and hot but she can't help herself and the dirty things he is whispering in her ear drives her over the edge.

"Damn you taste so good. I wanna eat that pussy again and again!"

"Oh yeah." She rides him harder.

"Shit yeah, fuck me Guinevere!"

"Oh yes Arthur." She rides him faster.

"Ride that dick hard! I wanna feel you come again." He says thrusting up into her harder and faster with each stroke.

"Arthur oh shit!" She cries out as she comes again.

He grabs he hips tightly, her body gone limp after her orgasm and he pounds upwards, into her with need and a ferocity that electrocutes her body. A few more deep thrust and he is joining her in orgasmic bliss. They stay connected like this for a while struggling to catch their finally moves to rise from him lap. He stands and removed the used condom and looks at her, she looks away neither one of them knowing what to say next.

_What have I done? Getting involved with someone I work with. especially the bosses' son. Stupid Gwen! Shit now things are gonna get all weird between us. How the hell did this happen one minute we're fighting the next we're naked and going at it like sex-crazed teenagers. I don't even know what to say I just had sex, multi-orgasmic great sex but, sex at work._

She continues to get dressed she feels his eyes on her but she refuses to turn around. She can't face him until she knows what to say or do next. Needless to say she has never taken to long to get dressed in all her life. He notices.

_She won't turn around. She won't even look at me. Does she regret what happened? I sure as hell don't. Like I could. I've wanted her since that first day I saw her. Who knew sweet Guinevere was such a sexpot? She got skills and there's no doubt about that. I can't even remember how it happened, was just so pissed off at her flirting with Lance. Then she got mad angrier than I've ever seen her before. She's so fucking sexy when she's mad though. Maybe I should piss her off more often. Since she insist on ignoring me and taking forever to get dressed I guess I'll have to address what happened between us._

"Guinevere -"

"Arthur don't. Whatever you're about to say just don't. Whatever happened. Whatever this was it can't happen again."

"Guinevere?"

She turns away from him. "I should go I have to be at the restaurant in thirty minutes." She says as she rushes out of his dressing room.

"Guinevere please don't go."

"Don't make this difficult."

She turned swiftly and departed leaving a stunned and utterly confused Arthur behind.

* * *

That weekend was awful for Arthur, all he could think about was Guinevere. The way she smiled, how she laughed ,the way she looked, her smell, her very essence was intoxicating. His mind was set to Guinevere and he couldn't focus on anything else. After she rushed out of his dressing room friday afternoon he tried to follow her but she had already left the studio. He got her number from Merlin and called her immediately. She answered once, when she discovered who was calling her she never answered again.

Arthur had never acted or felt this way about anyone. Ever. And it was driving him insane. The images of her riding him with great abandon, her perky breasts bouncing up and down with each thrust, the way her skin glistened with a delicious sheen of sweat, all he could hear were her moans of passion ringing in his ears. He was addicted to her and he wanted more but, how when she wouldn't even take any of his calls or texts?

He has never been so confused in his life. He was a mess all weekend long. Refusing to go out with friends. Not taking any calls from anyone incase Guinevere tried to call him back. She didn't. By the time Monday morning rolled around he wondered if she would even show up to work at all.

He was relieved when he saw her talking to Vivian when he arrived. And he was devastated when she made another hasty retreat to avoid him once more. They needed to talk. Privately about what happened but he couldn't see a way to get one moment alone with her.

He walks after her and she stops.

"Guinevere can we talk?"

"There's nothing we need to talk about Arthur."

"Why are you acting like this?"

"It was just a moment of weakness. We work together there's no way we could keep this." She gestures between them. "Whatever this is. I can't do this okay. We can't do this. This can not happen again. Now excuse me I have a show to prepare for and so do you."

_A moment of weakness._

_That's what she called it._

_A moment of weakness?_

_How can she be so detached?_

Arthur felt his heart constrict slightly. At her words and the fact that she was walking away from him again. It wasn't a moment of weakness. He just knew it. The passion between them has been electric from day one. His feelings for Guinevere have only grown stronger over these past few months. No she was wrong what happened between them was wonderful, not just the sex which was amazing. But their entire relationship, the times they got to chat before and after work, those goofy jokes he would tell just to see her dazzling smile and hear her bell-like laughter. Now he understood his heartache. For the first time in life Arthur actually cared enough about someone else. But it was more than caring for Guinevere, it went way beyond that. Arthur Pendragon was in love.

If only I could talk to her. Any reason any excuse to be around her for just a few minutes. "

I could tell her how I really feel about her." He mumbles under his breath. "But how?"

It would take all the help of the universe to get Guinevere to listen to him for just a second without dismissing him.

"Great Arthur." Merlin calls out and Arthur turns around to face him.

"Hey Merlin."

"Listen have you seen Gwen?"

"Briefly." Arthur remarks dryly.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong. Why do you always assume something's wrong?"

"Because it usually is and it's usually your fault."

"Ouch. And you call yourself my friend." Arthur jokes.

"I am that's why I always keep it real."

"Whatever. What did you need Gwen for?"

"I needed to go over this schedule with her but I can't seem to find her. I need to run down to help test the new equipment before the show starts ,would you give this to her?" He asks handing Arthur a brown envelope.

_Thanks universe._ "Yeah sure no problem." He replies smiling.

* * *

He found Guinevere a while later in the studio pantry alone, she rolled her eyes as he approached.

"Arthur I already told you-"

He cuts her off.

"Merlin wanted you to look over these." He replies coolly handing her the folder.

"Oh okay. Um sorry." She responds softly, Arthur notices something flicker across her expression. Sadness? No disappointment.

"It's alright." He states. "Actually it's not alright. We need to talk about us."

She sighs realizing that he has her trapped literally. Trapped in the food pantry, he is blocking the entry no one knows they are down here.

Damn it.

"Fine you want to talk. Let's talk. What happened, in your dressing room was great. Really great." He smiles.

"But I can not be with you. I know how you are I've heard your reputation enough to know you. I just can be with you. I want a relationship and I know you can't give me that. You have a playboy mentality and I'm not looking to get hurt. I knew how you were when we first meet and still I let myself fall for you. What happens when you see another woman you find attractive? You'll call it off? Say we should just be friends? Don't deny it I've heard the rumours. It was a mistake and even though I do have feelings for you, I can't risk that kind of pain."

She was right. All the things she said all the rumours were true he had done and said those things countless times. But this time was different.

"Guinevere-"

"There is nothing you could say to change my mind. I just thought I should let you know how I feel."

"You were right."

"What?"

"About me. All those things you heard about me they were true."

"I knew it." She huffs.

"But that's not me anymore. Those other women that I've been with I realize now that I cause them a lot of pain. But I would never do that to you Guinevere. I would never do that to someone I care for. Someone I love."

She looks into his eyes holding back tears.

"I care for you so deeply. I love you Guinevere so completely."

She gasps stunned speechless.

"I've loved you since you doused me with a can of soda. I've loved you more when you called me out on my bullshit. You make me want to be a better person, just to see your smile of approval."

"Arthur I don't know what to say?"

"Say you love me." He says stepping closer to her.

"Say you want me as much as I want you." He closes the gap between them.

"I do but-"

He silences her with an overpowering kiss that leaves her breathless and slightly dazed.

"I do love you."

"Good because I love you more."

"But what about us. How are we ever going to keep this up? Office romances are so cliché and they never work out."

"We take it day-by-day." He smiles and she smiles back. "Plus we don't _have_ to use the office unless you _really_ want to." He wiggles his eyebrows suggestively.

She playfully slaps his shoulder.

"Come on we should get back upstairs." She says.

"Okay. But one more kiss." He leans in and she accepts him willingly, turning their brief kiss into a full-fledged five-minute make out session, that Gwen has to literally run away from before Arthur pinned her against and the door and took her right then and there. Or vice versa.

The Studio

They return separately as they don't want to rouse anyone suspicious.

Arthur is in his chair being prepped for the stage when Merlin approaches him.

"So did you and Gwen do it?"

"What? No!" Arthur coughs feeling his face flush bright red with guilt.

"I ask you to do one thing Arthur." Merlin sighs.

"Wait um, what are we talking about?"

"The schedule. Did you and Gwen go over the schedule?"

"Oh. Yeah we did."

"Good. What did you think I was talking about?" Merlin asks watching Arthur squirm.

"Psshh. Nothing. I don't know."

Merlin looks at him knowingly but doesn't say anything.

"Okay if you say so. And Arthur you really should learn to clean up after yourself." He says as he discreetly places and empty condom wrapper in his hand.

Arthur is shocked.

"Yeah I know. I found it on the floor under the sofa of your couch."

"Oh, I uh."

"And I happy for both of you."

"Really?"

"Yeah. It's about time actually."

"Shut up Merlin."

"Seriously the two of you carrying on like that all that sexual tension was making me work really weird. For everyone."

"Everyone?"

"Everyone."

"Everyone knows?"

"Everyone knows."

"So much for discretion."

"Yep. Naw I'm just messing with you nobody else knows but me."

Arthur visibly relaxes.

"Hey you just better treat her right. There are plenty of guys I can set her up with. I have a list. A very long list."

"I promise you that won't be necessary"

"It better not be. But I'll be checking in with Gwen just to make sure."

"Yes Mother." Arthur jokes and Merlin gives him a shove just a Gwen walks over.

"_Hey_ Gwen." Merlin smiles mischievously.

"Um, hey Merlin." Gwen answers unsure of Merlin weird behavior.

"Well I should go. I am the director after all. I got a show to run. I'll just leave you two alone."

He turns to walk away smiling at the happy couple.

Gwen arches one eyebrow.

"What was that about?"

"30 minutes til showtime." Leon announces.

Arthur takes her hand and leads her back to his dressing room shutting the door behind them.

* * *

"He knows."

"Who knows?"

"Merlin."

"You told him!"

"What? No he just found out. I swear."

"Who else knows?

"No one just Merlin."

"Oh and what did he say?"

"He said he's happy for us and that I better treat you right because he has a list of guys he can set you up with if I ever hurt you."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Who did he say was on the list?" She asks teasing him stiffing back laughter.

"Guin-E-nere." He draws out her name and pulls her into his arms caressing her body. He kisses her again not able to get enough of her lips.

He releases her, aroused and smug about the way he kisses affect her so. "Now what were you saying about a list?"

"What list?" She asks pressing her body up against his.

He groans as his already semi hard cock twitches in his jeans.

"You'd better stop that." He warns eyes glittering with arousal.

She grinds against him, twirling her hips on the bulge in his pants.

"What we've got thirty minutes. A lot can get done in thirty minutes."

"I thought you didn't like office romances." He teases lifting her into his arms and her legs wrap around his waist expectantly.

"Well there are two things. First this is not a office its a dressing room." He nibbles at her neck.

"Okay and what's the second thing?" He mumbles into her skin.

"You do have a very comfortable couch."

**_A/N: Well that's all folks I hope you enjoyed it. I just had to throw that "moment of weakness" line back at Arthur from season 4. LOVED IT!_**

**_ This will be my last story for a while, maybe forever I don't know yet. Family, School and Work is really picking up leaving me very little time to write. I barely got around to finishing this story but I'm glad I did. Thanks to every to read, reviewed and followed and favorited this story. Your wonderful reviews have been amazing! Before I sign off I would like to leave a few parting gifts to anyone interested. Just a few story ideas bouncing around in my head._**

**_1. A Gwen/Arthur modern remake of the death song of Uther Pendragon._**

**_2. A cannon era fic where Gwen is a bounty hunter and Arthur is on the run. She secretly hides her true identity as a princess._**

**_3. The coming of Arthur pt 1 and pt 2: Smutty good times of how Arthur and Gwen had their first time together, at the castle and why he didn't care if anyone found out about them._**

**_Anyone is welcome to these ideas I would love to read your take on them. I have truly enjoyed my time on FF. I consider you all dear to me. The PMs and lovely reviews I have received from you make me feel greatful to share my love of storytelling with such beautiful souls. I THANK EACH AND EVERYONE OF YOU!_**

**_Signing off I wish you all love and happiness,_**

**_Sincerely Vanessa (AKA blissfubeauty84)_**


End file.
